Mistletoe
by Doctor-Thirteen
Summary: Some early Christmas Shules fluff. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


"I thought police didn't have balls."

Juliet O'Hara quickly turned on her heel when she heard that comment, and soon spotted the person who made it. Why, of course, it had to be Shawn Spencer, who was in the middle of getting weird/angry looks from Juliet's colleagues.

With a soft sigh, she approached him, tugging on his sleeve in an attempt to pull him away from the crowd. They looked satisfied enough, hence they saw her attempt to pull him away and were certain he was going to get a good scolding, if not a punch, from the junior detective.

But, Juliet's intentions were far, far from hurting him. Shawn, of course, followed her like a lost puppy to her desk.

"You should know better than to make those comments in front of unformed officers. Besides, this isn't a ball, it's a Christmas party." She began scolding him right away as she crossed her arms. Seeing his mouth open, she raised an eyebrow, expecting one of his childish comebacks. It was all she could expect of him after only knowing him for about a year, really.

"I thought the sparkly decorations were for the fairy festival." Shawn said sadly, looking like a child who has just been told the truth about Santa.

Juliet, however, only rolled her eyes. Seeing his technique was not going to work with her, he thought of something else. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he went off behind her back, to the desk where all the snacks and drinks stood, and took a cup of something he assumed was cola.

He marched right back, purposely spilling a little in front of the surprised detective, who backed off immediately. Juliet was a woman, and from Shawn's experience, women did everything they could to protect their kids… and shoes.

He kept spilling the drink right in front of her eyes, making her back away more and more.

"Shawn, what the hell are you trying to pull off?" The junior detective hissed as she dodged yet another spill of the cola.

"You'll see." The psychic answered with a smirk. At last, the cup was drained, and he tossed it aside.

Juliet stood in front of him, hands on hips, and eyebrows knitted. She bit on her lip in frustration as she expected an explanation from him. Shawn just stood in front of her with a goofy grin, that would easily make any other girl melt, but not Juliet. He just raised his index finger and pointed up to the ceiling.

"Look." He said happily.

Juliet glanced up, only to notice a familiar looking set of green leafs and red berries hanging above their heads.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Juliet scoffed, crossing her arms even more in a defensive manner.

"You can't fight the mistletoe, Jules." Shawn said calmly, taking her by the shoulder and gently pulling her closer.

"You are crazy if you think that I…"

Juliet's reluctant answer was cut off by the rest of the department, who noticed them and started clapping and cheering them on, with the exception of chief Vick and Lassiter, who managed to keep straight faces.

"Oh, to hell O'Hara, kiss the boy!" It was chief Vick who spoke, and Juliet knew it was the eggnog speaking. "It's an order."

Lassiter backed away slightly from the chief and continued to observe the pair under the mistletoe with a sneer.

"You heard the chief." Shawn said in barely a whisper.  
>They were so close, Juliet could literally feel his warm breath on her cheeks. It sent chills down her spine.<p>

"Fine, but…" Juliet's answer was once again cut off, by Shawn this time. There was no better way of shutting up a woman than giving her a deep kiss. And that was exactly what Shawn was doing right there.

The department cheered happily, even the chief clapped a bit.

Juliet was dazed and confused by the length of the kiss, but didn't pull away. Much to Shawn's surprise, she started kissing back, every bit as passionately as him.

The cheers of the crowd slowly died out, and everyone was staring at them, slight shock and pleasant surprise mixing on their faces.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, get a room!" Lassiter hissed at the couple, who immediately parted.

Both looked quite embarrassed, and it showed on their faces, which were light pink now, and not from the cold, either.

As soon as the crowd cleared out, Shawn turned to Juliet, clearing his throat. He was just about to apologize, when she interrupted him with another kiss.

"What was that for?" Shawn asked in a daze, though not unpleasantly surprised at all.

"We were still under the mistletoe." Juliet responded as she backed away from it, and so did Shawn. "You're free to go now, though." She added, and he was surprised by just how fast the new arrival has lost her playfulness.

But, instead of turning tail and leaving, he just pulled her close again and brushed his lips against her, almost teasing. "A last goodbye kiss?" He offered.

When Juliet gave him a slight nod, he leaned in and captured her lips again, giving her a lingering kiss. And just as Juliet was about to kiss back, Shawn suddenly stopped, perking up as if he'd spotted something.

Juliet looked over her shoulder and saw that someone brought in pineapple smoothies. Shawn looked quite torn between continuing to kiss her and running off to get one. He gazed down at her almost sadly.

Juliet shook her head slightly, a smile playing on her lips. Clearly, she wasn't mad at all. "Off you go." She said, encouragingly.

"I'll be back." Shawn promised, cupping her hands in his and kissing them, before leaving her alone in the corner.

Juliet blushed as she watched him leave. Her knees trembled ever so slightly even as she went back to her desk. No one else was working, but it was only Juliet who wanted to get things off of her mind by drowning herself in her work, really.

Until her knight returned with pineapple smoothies, that is.


End file.
